


Chaos Isn't Understood

by Sacrificial_Tao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artistically minded Harry, Comic book/manga writing, Depression/mental health issues, Draco is good, Dumbledore isn't stupid, Fifth & Sixth House, Harry has a brain, Harry has a family, He actually shares plans and issues with others, I promise, Inventive use of BMX biking, It's not a crackfic, Multi, Original Culture, Resorting, Severus has a family, Skateboards and baseball bats, Snape has a sense of humour, Sounds like a crackfic, Students being badass, Vampire characters, War is being taken seriously, adults behaving like children, bendy boys, ex-military characters, innuendos galore, long-term illness/injury, mild violence, more tags to come, original characters abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Tao/pseuds/Sacrificial_Tao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the threat posed by Voldemort becoming ever more dangerous, Albus Dumbledore decides to enact ancient rites as Headmaster of Hogwarts to help prepare the students, and the wizarding world in general for what is to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username, two short prologue chapters will be followed by longer story chapters. Romance and OCs should be kept to the background, however I can't make any guarantees, as I am using them as major plot devices.

 

A disgusting, listless feeling overcame Harry as he meandered through the corridors of Hogwarts. He couldn't do anything to alleviate his boredom since he couldn't go flying, and his friends were busy too, Ron was at quidditch practice, and Hermione was studying. _Surprise_ , he wandered past the staff room, he heard a small commotion coming from inside, so he quickly pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket, and wrapped it around himself, waiting patiently by the door. Sure enough, it wasn't long before something happened.

The door was thrown open with such ferocity that there could only be one culprit.

"I'm going home to see my wife," Snape declared, with a fury so palpable it was like being cut with a knife.

Harry's heart thundered in his chest, and curiosity bubbled in his stomach. Was that code for Voldemort was calling? The likelihood of Snape having a wife was laughable at best, at worst Harry felt it was impossible. He couldn't think of anyone less suited to having a wife than Snape, he very clearly wasn't the loving sort.

Harry carefully crept along the wall, intrigued as to what the Professor was hunched over. As it turned out, nothing interesting, a simple muggle-style wallet.

"Damn, going to have to pay on my card," he muttered as he looked through what Harry assumed was his wallet. "What to get her though," there was a thoughtful intonation to the Professor's voice, and suddenly Harry started to wonder if his automatic assumption of Snape's marital status was correct.

Nothing happened for several minutes, Snape continued to stare at his wallet, as if expecting it to give him an answer. Eventually, an idea seemed to strike him, he shoved his wallet back in his pocket and withdrew a small jotter from the depths of his robes. He smiled as he noted whatever it was he was thinking, and Harry couldn't help but notice he looked a lot different smiling, as opposed to sneering which was the norm for the sour Professor.

Suddenly he took off, sweeping down the hallway in his usual manner, leaving a small piece of paper in his wake. Interestedly, Harry picked it up, and was mildly shocked for the third time that day. The paper was actually a photo, of a young looking boy with cropped black hair and scabby knees, wearing what Harry thought was probably a school uniform. The boy was of mixed race, and if Harry's suspicions were correct it meant his mother was of Asian origin. The boy's father was clearly Snape, they had similar eyes and the boy's jawline was almost an exact replica. The kid was smiling brightly at whoever was taking the photograph, and since it was an ordinary muggle photo, Harry had to speculate the identity of Snape's wife further, since he was pretty sure the picture was of Snape's child. It wasn't a pleasant thought, Harry believed Snape shouldn't be trusted with small children.

He was now left with a rather painful choice however, he could either run after Snape and give the photo to him and reveal he'd been there, or wait a few days and return it then, explaining that he'd found it outside the staff room and had then asked Dumbledore if he knew who it belonged too. Harry decided to go with the latter, it made the whole situation look less like Harry had been eavesdropping.

* * *

 

Fear coursed through Harry's body as he made his way down to the dungeons a week after learning Snape's very well kept secret. He had his story set in his head, but he was expecting at the very least one detention, just for knowing the picture was Snape's. A very short enter later and he was sat in front of Snape's desk, with a displeased looking Snape staring at him.

"Well?" He demanded impatiently.

Without speaking, Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out the photograph, and placed it on the desk in front of Snape.

"I found this outside the staff room, so I asked Professor Dumbledore who it belonged too," Harry explained as politely as he could manage. If Snape could tell Harry was lying through his teeth, he didn't mention it as he studyed the picture.

"So, you _were_ listening. You're not as quiet as you think you are."

Harry felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Thank you, I'd be most displeased if I lost this."

He was pushing his luck, but he couldn't resist.

"So, did your wife enjoy her gift?"

Snape smirked, and for once Harry couldn't sense anything malicious.

"Hmm, you could say that." Snape seemed to hesitate, but then motioned to the photo. "My daughter. I'm glad it was found."

Harry was slightly alarmed, he'd never seen such a young girl with hair that short, except if they were ill. He wondered how to approach the subject.

"Is she okay?" He asked carefully, not really wanting an angry Snape screaming in his face.

The man himself seemed rather confused, until Harry motioned vaguely at his own hair.

"Oh, she's fine, girls have short hair where her mother's from. I say fine, but she broke her arm a few days ago falling out of a tree, never learns I swear, this is the third time, and it wasn't even our own tree this time."

It was mildly frightening that he was having such a civil conversation with Snape of all people, about his child.

"Is she your only child? What's her name?"

"Sun is not my only child, I have three sons too. Yuu Nē, Soul and Moon, and I'm sure their names are going to be the butt of many, many jokes next year," Snape murmured darkly.

"How old are they?"

"Seventeen, eleven, six and three," Snape answered, Harry was mildly surprised, even though at that point he really shouldn't be, that Snape had a child that was older than he was. It was a little disconcerting.

"If you think that's weird, try thinking about the wonderous conversation I had with Umbridge when I got back," Snape stated humorlessly. "She had the gall to insinuate that I basically err, force myself upon my wife."

Harry pulled a face.

"Oh yeah, but here's the thing. My wife is seven and a half foot tall -she's a very tall woman- she weighs at least eighteen stone probably closer to twenty, most of it pure muscle. She has been in the military for almost as long as I have been alive, yes my wife is considerably older than I am."

He couldn't restrain the laughter, it just burst out of him before he could reign it in.

"It gets better, I told her that yes, my scrawny five foot eleven, ten stone arse was going to manage that. She'd break me if I tried."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Severus visited the country his mother was from, that he understood the stories she had told him. Many of them were so bizarre that Severus pegged them to the stress of her failing marriage, others seemed so idyllic that it was easy to think her memory had been clouded by rose-tinted nostalgia glasses. Some of the more unbelievable pertained to the country's military and the exercises they occasionally partook in. When some of his mother's relatives had invited him to visit for the summer, he had jumped at the chance, mainly because it meant he would be away from his father and Lily. Having never had younger or indeed older siblings, Severus found it difficult to stay in the house with several toddlers running around -the noise made it hard for him to concentrate on his homework. Naturally, he had sought out the local library a mere day after arriving. His aunt often apologised when he returned home. Severus assured her it was fine, he liked being in libraries, they were quiet and calm, and usually a safe haven from the type of people that picked him in school.  
  
He often passed the military compound on his way to the library, or if he was feeling particularly adventurous, the park, but on that particular day he'd been all but forced to stop from shear curiosity. The gates to the compound opened, and the men and women poured out. Severus couldn't help but stare. They were naked. Completely and utterly nude, the men with their long hair unbound and mane-like, and the women with theirs cropped, shaven and spiked in various styles. He didn't know where to look, so he glanced around.

A small crowd had gathered, muttering with anticipation. Severus had no idea what was going on, but he didn't think it was terribly wise for what was simultaneously the army and police-force to be gathering en masse in their birthday suits. It honestly seemed like the ideal time to storm the place. He observed sceptically as they lined up, determination etched on their features. Once several hundred of them were in formation it began.

Hands clapped rhythmically, and the noise was deafening, feet stamped against the stone floor. Then the shouting commenced. A terrifying chant expressing nothing but blood-lust and fury. Their bodies twisted and undulated in an almost impossible manner as they performed, swaying and bending in an impressive display of dexterity and endurance. Severus heard talk from fellow bystanders that implied the display was just that, a reminder of the power of the military. He couldn't help it. He was hooked. The men's hair whipped around their heads, and every now and then Severus would catch a glimpse of their black nails. Thoughts of lions filled Severus' brain, especially when one of the ones in the front grinned widely and winked at him. Heat suffused Severus' cheeks and he felt compelled to look away.

That was when he saw her. In the second row, vocalising happily with her comrades. Like many of the others, she was tall and slender, and Severus suspected very young, since she was almost as flat as a board. He wasn't sure what made her so attractive, she was fairly average in the looks department in all honesty, but there was something about her that Severus just couldn't place, he just knew he wanted to talk to her, and hoped he wouldn't be rejected instantaneously. As he contemplated her further, he began to realise what it was that made her so different from the other women in the line-up. While the others were red-faced and embarrassed, she was standing tall and proud, a cheerful smile. Unlike the men -who were smirking defiantly at their onlookers- she seemed to be positively beaming as she writhed to the beat of nearly a thousand people clapping and chanting.

It seemed to go on forever, but in reality it was only thirty minutes or so, still, it was an amazing feat of strength and endurance. Before he could comprehend what was going on, there was the lightest touch on his shoulder. He looked at the person beside him, startled by the proximity of the person, the flat expanse of their chest mere inches away, every rib visible at that distance.

“Wait here,” she instructed, and Severus realised it was the girl he'd been watching earlier. He couldn't help but inhale nervously as she disappeared back inside the compound.

He was extremely anxious, he didn't want to be humiliated, but at the same time he was so intrigued that he didn't want to walk away and never find out what she wanted.

It didn't take long for her to reappear, slightly more clothed than just a few minutes beforehand, smelling a little fresher too. Somehow, she still managed to take his breath away. Goosebumps erupted over his flesh as she whispered a lewd question in his ear.

“Want to fuck?”

Severus blinked at the abruptness of the query. He'd never been asked something like that by a woman -by men, most definitely- and it caused alarm bells to go off in his head.

“How old are you?” He asked cautiously, looking up at her for the first time since she'd put her clothes on. She was still standing confidently, most of her body on display. Severus found her extremely alluring, especially the ease that she had with her skin.

“Twenty five,” she replied as she fished her ID card out of the pocket of the tiniest pair of shorts Severus had ever seen. Reassured, Severus nodded, unable to resist her.

She lead him through the streets, and as they walked, Severus' heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that he was convinced she'd be ale to hear it.

Her apartment was fairly clean, though there was clothing strewn all over the place, and Severus thought he caught sight of a pair of black lace underwear amidst the chaos.

“I'm Emi by the way,”she offered from her position sprawled on the sofa.

“I'm Severus,” he replied as he cautiously sat beside her.

Emi didn't do anything for several minutes, and in that time, Severus' insides had managed to twist themselves into a painful knot.

Then suddenly, without warning she pounced. Pushed him down on the sofa and straddled his hips.

“Do you know how weird it is being watched like that?” She asked quietly, fiddling with one of his buttons shyly.

“Why wouldn't they look at you?”

“I don't have...” she began, gesturing at her torso “Sometimes they tell me things like 'oh you're so flat, I might as well fuck you in the arse and pretend you're a boy!' It makes me feel horrible!”She exclaimed angrily.

“Don't care if you have boobs or not, you're still beautiful!” Severus told her sternly.

Her weight and warmth on his lap was driving him absolutely insane, he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do with her, but he wanted to make her feel better about herself, something about her was so compelling that he felt like she deserved it.

“Where's your bedroom?” He asked as casually as he could manage.

Wide-eyed, she pointed at one of the doors leading off the room, and squeaked as she was scooped up into Severus' arms.

Once she was spread out on her bed, Severus attacked, ravishing her throat, sucking and licking her silken skin. If he'd ever had any doubts about sticking around and waiting for her, they were washed away as her hands gripped his shirt and as the soft sounds of her pleasure tumbled from her lips. Very much worth the anxiety. But he wasn't content to just leave it there, he wanted to make every part of her body feel loved, he didn't want her to feel like a meaningless fling, but couldn't fathom the reason why. The waistcoat she wore slipped off her arms with little persuasion, and once again Severus drank in the sight of her bare torso, the litheness of her body drawing him evermore in.

Severus made his way down her body, lavishing almost every millimetre of it in attention, all the while contemplating what he wanted to do when he finally reached his goal. It didn't take long for him to reach a decision.

“Could you take off your shorts?” He asked, hoping she didn't catch the impatience in his voice.

He wondered how she managed to be erotic and timid at the same time, but it made her all the more enticing, even though it was her confidence that had drawn him to her in the first place. The red fabric slid down her legs in a teasing and sensual manner, until Severus thought he was going to go mad from the torment. Eventually, he couldn't restrain himself any longer, and kissed her, gentle and firm all at the same time, his lips cracked and dry against hers, soft and plump.

“Driving me barmy,” he muttered as he returned to his former position.

After a brief analysis of the situation, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor. Severus kissed each ankle, caressed her thighs and calves, until Emi relaxed, her long, tanned legs parting sensuously, almost inviting him to do whatever he pleased.

The gasp of shock that escaped her as he flicked her clit with his tongue was so loud that he was sure her neighbours would be able to hear. He continued, occasionally pausing to kiss the small nub of nerves, or delve his tongue as deep inside her as he could manage, pure joy building inside him as her impassioned cries grew louder and more frequent, he legs locking around his shoulders as she tensed. He saw her hands gripping the sheets as she neared the abyss. On a whim he took her hand, stroking the delicate thing with his thumb.

Watching her as she orgasmed was easily the best thing Severus had ever witnessed, her hand squeezing his so tightly he thought it'd break, her body arching in such a tempting way that Severus was almost sad that he had committed to just making her feel amazing. He knew he'd be kicking himself in a few days time for not jumping at the opportunity to sleep with such an exquisite creature.

When she said nothing for a few long seconds, he grew worried, until he investigated and found that she had fallen asleep. It was unsurprising, given what she'd done that day, well, Severus didn't know what she'd done before the military's display, for all he knew she could've run a marathon.

Carefully, so as not to wake her up, he moved her further up the bed, removed his shorts and shirt, and lay beside her, his arm around her shoulders. It didn't take long for Emi to wriggle into a new position, leg thrown over Severus' waist, and her head on his chest. Happily, he ran his fingers along her spine as she slept, relishing the feeling of proximity, that he rarely shared with anyone.

-

Severus awoke to sunshine pouring into the room, and a very content looking Emi playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“You stayed...” She observed bashfully, averting her gaze as soon as she realised he was awake.

“Yeah,” he replied oh so eloquently.

“Listen...” she paused, and Severus dreaded what was to come. “Want to get breakfast? My treat, its just... I want to get to know you better.”


End file.
